Riolu and Eevee
by Eevee phantom
Summary: A young Riolu and young Eevee go on adventure of love, hate and war. suggestions please! I really need suggestions. I don't have much ideas for the story.
1. Chapter 1 Eevee and Riolu

* * *

Hi!(waves at whoever is reading this.) This is my first story EVER so please, don't go exploding at everyone how terrible my story is. I mean an aura pokemon and a pokemon that doesn't even exist beating an arc..! I shouldn't had said that... forget it please. Now!(points angerly.) Now very sorry but lets get started.:)

WARNING: may contain Pokemon that don't exist.

* * *

Shadow's POV

Me and my friend,Aura(a riolu!!) were sitting on a log in a forest, and _**I**_ was waiting for something to happen so we could continue this dreadful weekend!!!

Aura's POV

I was lieing down next to my favorite eevee, Shadow. It was hm, a little rainy, but aside from that it was _perfect!_

Charzard/possessed body/Sneazel's POV (didn't epect that deja?)

I flew through the forest happy with the newly possessed Charzard body. I was just about ready to go back to _**HIM**_.

Aura's POV

I was just looking at shadow's aura, and noticed another aura, and defenetly _not _a friend. "S... Shadow?" I said, scared.

"WHAT!?" she said irritated.

"I... I think someones here..." I continued.

"oh."she said, like someone who hadn't spoken in weeks.

Shadow's POV

_**Oh ***. we're gonna die.**_

* * *

Cliffhanger! So any way _**PLEASE**_ give me ideas for next chapter!

Shadow: What?


	2. Chapter 2 Flame VS Aura and Shadow

* * *

Well our story continues NNNNOOOOWWW!!!!.....................sigh...

* * *

Shadow's POV

I used shadow ball on the Charzard used fire blast and it hit my face.

"Shadow!"Aura said, practically screaming. he ran towards my burnt body and cried.

"YOUR NEXT WIMP!!!!!!!"The Charzard said.

"Grrrr..." Aura said, and he began to glow

.Aura's POV

I felt weird for a moment, then looked at my self. I had evolved into a Lucario!!! Yes!!! but I still had to protect my future queen. I jumped and used aura sphere after aura sphere. But nothing worked. It then used dragon claw.

Shadow's DYEING POV (NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!)

I jumped in front of my friend and got hit by a uber powerful attack.

"HA HA HA!!! YOU FOOL!!!""SHADOW NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"was all I heard before I fell into darkness.

Whoa. Now thats a cliffhanger. Why did he call her 'queen', will she survive and will he defeat him or will he follow her towards darkness?

Please give suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3 The end so far!

* * *

Hi! well, the last chapter was interesting. I like Aura so far, even though Eevee is my favorite pokemon. Oh and Aura...(gets blocked out by the battle...)Shadow get's almost no POVs, though.(cries.)hint: Shadow becomes AWESOME!!!!!!!!

* * *

Aura's POV

I AM PISSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am charging huge amounts of energy(if you play SSBB you should know what he's doing.)Charzard used flamethrower.

I jumped and said "WATCH THE POWER!" and blasted him with aura storm and knocked him out instantly.

Shadow's ONLY POV

I stood in darkness. Then Arceus stood in front of me. _Oh no, not my dream imagination again._ I thought and turned around started to leave.

"NO, SHADOW. I AM NOT I IMAGINATION. I AM GOD AND YOU, ALONG WITH AURA,YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONES." Arceus said

"oh no wonder you knew my name!" I said surprised.

"YOU WILL FIND YOUR DESTINY SOON." he said and I fell into a black hole.

* * *

okay, Aura only had one POV to, but oh well.

sugestions for destiny please? Anyone?


	4. Chapter 4 The change

* * *

Shadow's POV

I awoke as a new pokemon. My fur was black, my eyes bright white. there was a red jewel in the shape of a V and another red jewel in the shape of a circle on my chest.

"Are you ok Shadow? you evolved in a bad condition." Aura asked worriedly.

"yeah..." I said telepathically. I gasped(telepathically!) and grabbed where my mouth was supposed to be. No mouth. Aura starred wide-eyed.

Miny's POV

I flew through the forest of time looking for Eterna the celebi one of my only friends. Suddenly Eterna appeared wright in front of me!

* * *

I know, I know. SHORT!!!


	5. Chapter 5, sweet memorys, pt 1

Now i'll try something longish...

* * *

Aura's POV

Me and Shadow had decided to rest in a rather large tree for the long snowy winter night. I toke this time to look into my memory, but recoiled at the memory that I saw. I whould tell no one of the memory, noy even Shadow.

Aura's memory

* * *

Aura's memory POV

I was a little riolu with a royal chamber, royal throne, ask, and there it was. I haden't opened my eyes yet though, but that was a good thing. 1 year and 1 month later I opened my eyes.**_ "BLOOD"_** something said, and my parent's (Lucarios) eyes turned black and there faces had no expression. Each blue pokemon toke one of my arms.

"Mom! Dad! Stop!..............................One of you servents get down here and help me!"I screamed. No one came. _no..._ I thought_ had they deserted me??? it can't be possible... I must be to quiet. but now i'm to far away. and they are **NOT** my family any more_. I let myself go limp and let them take me to were ever they were taking me.

"See ya." they said , when we reached the Aura River, then they through me in, forcing me to aceppt the Quest.

"Hey! you okay in there?"said a bueatyful voice. I stuck my head over the water and saw a bueatyful brown four legged creature with white fur around her neck.

"name's Shadow, i'm an eevee. i'll get you otta there 'k?

* * *

Shadow... she's lieing down wright by me, but her name echoed through my mind anyway.

* * *

Shadow's memory

I was with two other eevees(brother and sister),a glaceon(mother) and a leafeon.(father) I walked through the forest alone one day, and the tailow creepyly said contenuisly:

"Turn back..."and I turned back, but my family vanished, I had no idea what to do...until I found Aura. He gave me the courage to live.

* * *

Bye!!!


	6. Chapter 6 the joining

Hi. I see I only have one review. more please. Oh, and if you like Flame or vulpixs you may like this one. I have become depressed.

* * *

Flame's POV

I awoke in the same frost forest that I was beaten by that Lucario in. _The Lucario... I feel wierd... maybe loss of blood? maybe.... but_ _now_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _make_ _a_ _decision_... _Arceus or the Lucario..?_ _well_ _I_ **_think_** _I_ _should_ _stay_ _with_ _the_ _Lucario_ _and............................_ _Shadow?_ _yeah_ _that's_ _her_ _name..._ I tried to ge up but something held me to the ground.

"H-hey! let me go!" I yelled thrashing around.

"Who are you?" the pokemon that was holding me said kindly.

"I am Flame the Sneasel!" I yelled at the pokemon, turning around. by the look of it she was a female vulpix.

"Oh OK then I have nothing to worry about!!!" she said, and let me go.

"And can I come with? My family drowned." She asked. I was instantly filled with pitty.

"uuuhhh... sure..." I repleied hesitantly.

"Yay!!! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!" She sreamed, and launched herself at me.

Aura's POV

I awoke with Shadow in my arms. At first I was shocked, but then I remembered that she had evolved into a ghost pokemon and smiled. She had probably went through my arms. But I also realized that I couldn't stand up without waking her up, so I went back to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up there were two midnight white eyes staring at me, plus there where footsteps outside- they were close to.

[Someone's coming.] Shadow said the only way she could- telepathicly, which definitely had its moments. {Yeah I can tell! Now dispear!} I replied also in telepathy. Shadow dematerialized causing her not to touch anything. I closed my eyes so I could see there aura. One looked familiar, bot other than that there was nothing suspicious.

Flame's POV

Me and the vulpix, who said her name was sai, finally came to a door on a tree.

"Can I burn down the tree?" Sai asked.

"No. This is to important." I said, and knocked on the wooden door. A Lucario came out and then he turned his head, as if about to say something, then turned his head again and shadow appeared behind him.

"Yes?" He said.

"uuuuhhh... Can I join you in your adventure?" She asked even though the odds were stacked against her.

"Sure." Shadow said instantly. The lucario Looked at Shadow, surprised.

"We need as much help as we can get." Shadow said when she noticed his shocked expreshion.

* * *

and thats the end of all that writing.


	7. Chapter 7 what about the legendarys?

Me: Sorry if this toke to long... don't kill me!!! We're going back to miny......... well, I promise I'll do something long this time, and I promise I won't live you at a huge cl- (dodges a bullet) I said don't kill me!

Aura: I'm not.

Me: not you them! and I'm living the pokemon in charge when i'm hiding! (hides behind the curtains)

Shadow: (_wierd...)_

Aura: seriosly.

Sei: Ok, anyone wanna hear a knock knock joke?

Crowd: ... knock knock?

Sei: yes. Knock knock!

Crowd: who's there?

Sei: Inturrupting cow.

Crowd: inturrupting cow-

Sei: MMMOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Crowd: (laughs histaricly)

Flame: Your gooood.

* * *

Miny's POV (A mew)

Sudenly Eterna appeared right in front of me, and I was going to fast to stop! So we crashed into each other and fell fast to the forest floor. I had the air smashed out of my lungs (A/N: It was a long hard fall.) and when I recovered I could tell she was shocked.(A/N: like this: O_O)And when she got up she looked dazed.

"O_o_o_o_w_w_w_w..._my head... and other varios body parts..." She said, clutching her head and chest.

"I agree. And why did you appear infront of my?" I said.

''I thought I was gonna be a minute away..." She said.

"are you sure you didn't set it to a _second_?" I asked.

"whoops..." She said.

"so... are we gonna get Wish (A/N: the name _Wish_ gives the pokemon away doesn't it?) Hearth, her children, Tulip and his squad? It _is_ time for the "chosen ones" to rise isn't it?" I said asking two more questions.

"Yes to both questions, but we don't even know if that prophicy is true!" She answered and I glared at her.

"All prophesies from (A/N: this is a wiered name for Arceus huh?) Tina are true." I said sounding seriose, which was strange since I never really act or sound seriose, which meant this was the worst possible time in the universe.

"o-ok..."Eterna said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in wish cave B 100

Wish's POV (A jarachi)

It was about time to wake up, and I could tell for 2 reasons: 1: I was sleeping for 1,000 yrs; 2: I was now dreeming of the chosen ones. But the second reason is bad: It meant Tina was going primal. But I'm the only legendary that knows what the 4 look like, so I had to help them. So at that I left the only safe, comfortable spot in the cave and whent to climb the dangourous stairs. When I came to about the B 51st floor I knew somethig was about to happen. (A/N: if there was no promises you'd be stuck here!)Eterna came slowly down the stairs I was about to go up and she looked very damaged.

"W-wish... your awake..."She said weakly. I grabbed her hand and used teleport. They were atomaticly outside the cave where Eterna collapsed.

* * *

Tulip's POV (a shamin)

I led my squad past the trees of the forest trying to find a way out of it; it's very confusing. Luckily, we're in sky form so it can't be to hard. Tangle had told the legendarys that Tina was turning... well, crazy again. So me and my squad had to find mew.

* * *

Sie: are you done cowaring?

Me: no, I was so late!

Miny: I'll wip the flygons on you!

Me: MEEP!!!

Aura: So thats what was happening with the legendarys while that other stuff was happining to us.

Me: (gets attacked by 3 flygons.)

Shadow: (_see ya._)


	8. Chapter 8 Wigglytuff's guild

Me: OK, are you still mad?

Crowd: (grunts)

Me: OK, the Pokemon stay.

Sparky: Hey Guys!

Lillian: (Touches a tree)(eyes glow)

Sai: Are you using psychic!?

Sparky: Actually, she's probably having a dimensional scream.

Shadow: (_hey, are two mates?)_

Sparky: uh... (blushes) Y-yeah... why?

Shadow: (_Dunno, but if you think I'm gonna make fun of you then I'm not._)

Sparky: oh, OK.

* * *

The team of four had been traveling for about a hour when they finally reached a town called "treasure town".

{_OK witch way are we going? To the right witch leads to a guild, to the left witch leads to a cave, or forward witch leads to the restof the town?_} Shadow said when they reached a cross in the road. (A/N: don't ask how she knows she's just is a ****ing awesome ghost. Besides they only heard the first sentince so whatever.)

"Well, I wanna go right." said Aura and everyone agreed. they went right and saw a building that had a giant wigglytuff head on it, and a rather large grate in front of it. they decided to go in, Aura leading.

"Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected!" A voice said when Aura stepped on the grate.

"What the hell!?" Aura yelled, surprised.

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" another voice asked, ignoring Aura.

"The footprint belongs to... oh my god lucario! And it's with two others."

"Then send another!"

Sai went up then Flame, but they didn't go in.

"What are you waiting for? GO IN!!!" The second voice said.

"we've another." Aura said.

"I don't see anyone...go in." Said the first voice.

{_Uh... OK..._} Shadow said. When they walked in a chatot flew up to them.

"What are you doing here!?" It asked.

{_Um... we could form a exploration team...}_ I suggested to the others.

{_We could... yeah whatever. We don't have anything to do any way.}_ Aura said.

"We want to be a exploration team!" Sai said.

"O-oh! OK..." It said, then mumbled: " Hm... no one joined the guild sense Sparky and Lillian... and they've graduated..."

{Sparky and Lillian?} Shadow asked.

"W-w-w-what!?"

{_You said Sparky and Lillian._}

"oh... well I'll tell you their story some other time, their story is long." It said, and with that they went to the guild master's room.

* * *

Radio: YA YA YA YA!

Me: oh, sorry, I was listening to ball room blits.


End file.
